Described below is a method suitable for heating, cooling and ventilating rooms with the aid of the supply of appropriately pretreated air, wherein prespecified quality criteria for certain room comfort variables are able to be met and energy costs are still able to be minimized.
A plurality of such methods for reducing energy costs is known from specialist and patent literature. A predictive device for closed-loop or open-loop control of supply variables of a building is known from EP 1 074 900 A. A cost function having comfort and energy terms is able to be minimized with the proposed device. An arrangement for optimum control of the use of at least one free energy source is known from WO 2007/042371 A. In WO 2007/042390 A it is proposed that the uncertainty in the knowledge of the internal and external heat gains in a building be taken into account in a closed-loop control strategy for room climate variables. WO 2007/096 377 A discloses a method for predictive open-loop control and/or closed-loop control of at least one energy system of a building having a power-heat coupling device. Methods are also presented in EP851 179 A and WO 2009/103 563 A for heating, cooling and ventilating rooms with the aid of the supply of appropriately conditioned air through which energy costs are also able to be reduced.